pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Vehicles
This page features a list of the major vehicles that appear in episodes of ''PAW Patrol'', primarily the ones driven (and flown) by the team. Ryder has a red quad bike that transforms into an ATV, a water ski and a snowmobile. If he presses a button, he can deploy a life jacket before sailing out into the bay. The vehicle number is 01. Chase has a blue police vehicle. There are traffic cones in the back and whenever Chase barks in a certain way, the front slides up to reveal a bone-shaped winch. The vehicle number is 02. Marshall has a red fire truck. There is a ladder in the back. Marshall can make the ladder go up by barking in a certain way; he can also make the hose on the truck squirt water by barking. The vehicle number is 03. Skye has a pink helicopter. There is a harness in the back. Only Ryder, Rocky, and Marshall have used the harness. Skye's helicopter contains a cable that can be used to pick up out-of-reach objects. The vehicle number is 04. Rocky has a green recycle truck. He stores old bits there that can be used later on. It can also transform into a tugboat. The vehicle number is 05. Rubble has a yellow bulldozer. There is a drill-arm in the back, and there is also a digger scoop. The vehicle number is 06. Zuma has an orange hovercraft. Zuma can shoot life-rings from the hovercraft. It can also transform into a submarine. The vehicle number is 07. The PAW Patroller is a large, 18-wheeler version of The Lookout. This vehicle is used to transport the pups (plus Ryder & Robo-Dog) to locations outside of Adventure Bay. This vehicle number is 08. Everest has a white and teal snow plow. It can plow through snow. There is also a claw that lift big things like a tree trunk. The vehicle number is 09. The Air Patroller is a vehicle in Season 3 that has the ability to fly. It is the second flying vehicle other than Skye's helicopter. Robo-Dog can fly this as well as driving the PAW Patroller. The Air Patroller also has a crane beneath it to carry the pups' pup-houses. The vehicle number is 10. Introduced in Season 3, Tracker's Jeep is a white off-road vehicle with green stripes on it resembling camouflage. It has 4 spotlights on the top and has 11 on each side. His symbol is also on each side of the vehicle. Images-21.jpeg Rubble in his bulldozer.png Chase in his police truck.png Rocky in his eco truck.png Narshallvechile.jpeg Life jacket deploy!!!.PNG Skye in the snow.jpg Images-293.jpeg ReadyToGough.png Mqarshallfiretrucl.PNG Marshall clean his truck.PNG Skye Flying.PNG Skyedd.PNG Pp436.png Pp663.png Pp661.png Pp660.png Pp629.png Pp628.png Pp623.png Pp622.png Pp627.png Pp626.png Pp586.png Pp585.png Pp584.png Pp576.png Pp575.png Pp574.png Pp573.png Pp540.png Pp539.png Pp538.png Pp537.png Pp536.png Pp535.png Pp534.png Pp530.png Pp524.png Pp520.png Pp519.png Pp518.png Pp491.png Pp490.png Pp488.png Pp487.png Pp486.png Pp734.png Pp733.png Pp729.png Pp727.png Pp713.png Pp712.png Pp709.png Pp817.png Pp819.png Pp821.png Pp820.png Pp827.png Pp831.png Pp830.png Pp829.png Pp1072.png Pp1070.png Pp1063.png Pp1058.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 10.54.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 9.41.53 PM.png Pp1031.png Bunny tickling Skye.jpg Pp1086.png Pp1096.png Pp1095.png Pp1094.png Pp1093.png Pp1091.png Pp1090.png Pp1089.png Pp1088.png Pp1087.png Pp1115.png Pp1114.png Pp1113.png Pp1112.png Pp1111.png Pp1173.png Pp1172.png Pp1170.png Pp1169.png Pp1167.png Pp1163.png Pp1152.png Pp1151.png Pp1230.png Pp1229.png Pp1228.png Pp1227.png Pp1226.png Pp1225.png Pp1224.png Pp1223.png Pp1222.png Pp1221.png Pp1220.png Pp1219.png Pp1218.png Pp1217.png Pp1216.png Pp1215.png Pp1214.png Pp1213.png Pp1211.png Pp1210.png Screen Shot 2014-11-07 at 9.18.08 PM.png Pp1231.png Pp1244.png Pp1241.png Pp1270.png Pp1269.png Pp1305.png Pp1314.png Pp1313.png Pp1312.png Pp1428.png Pp1427.png Pp1424.png Pp1422.png Pp1421.png Pp1426.png Pp1414.png Pp1410.png Pp1391.png Pp1392.png Pp1378.png Pp1372.png Pp1369.png Pp1368.png Pp1305.png Pp1449.png Pp1437.png Pp1436.png Pp1435.png Pp1688.png Pp1683.png Screen Shot 2014-12-31 at 7.54.48 PM.png Pp1674.png Pp1669.png Pp1668.png Pp2043.png Pp2042.png Pp2041.png Pp2025.png Pp2024.png Pp2022.png Pp2021.png Pp2020.png Pp2019.png Pp1922.png Pp1920.png Pp1937.png Pp1936.png Pp1935.png Pp1934.png Pp1933.png PAW Patrol Pups Save the Hippos Scene 11.jpg PAW Patrol Pups Save the Hippos Scene 33.jpg Trackers_Jungle_Cruiser_Episode_Tracker_Joins_The_Pups.png|Tracker's jungle cruiser Category:PAW Patrol Vehicles